Constance
, Constanze |fullname =Constance von Nuvelle |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |age =18 (Pre-Timeskip) 24 (Post-Timeskip) |relatives =Noa (Ancestor) |nationality =Adrestian Empire |residence =Garreg Mach Monastery Abyss |home =Nuvelle |faction(s) =Ashen Wolves |occupation(s)= |game =Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen =Cindered Shadows Chapter 1: The Fourth House |firstjoined = |firstfought =Cindered Shadows Chapter 1: The Fourth House |class =Noble |voiceby =Kirsten Day |jap_voiceby =Sarah Emi Bridcutt |birthday = March 20th|fod_birth =20th of the Lone Moon, Imperial year 1161}} Constance is a character from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. She is a inhabitant of Abyss, and a member of the Ashen Wolves. Currently she's the only known bearer of the Crest of Noa. In Cindered Shadows or Abyss mode, Constance is a main protagonist, alongside the other members of the Ashen Wolves. Profile Constance was originally a lady of House Nuvelle, a noble family from the Adrestian Empire that collapsed during the Dagda and Brigid War a few years ago, and is the only survivor. The tragedy that befell House Nuvelle made her extremely afraid of direct sunlight, as it reminded her of it. She is a childhood friend of Mercedes. She attended the Fhirdiad Royal School of Sorcery and graduated in Year 1177. Following the collapse of House Nuvelle, Constance moved to the Abyss, although she hasn't given up on her dream of reviving House Nuvelle, and she is watching vigilantly for a chance to do great things and gain worldwide recognition. Cindered Shadows Constance was the first to suspect a mole in Abyss after Aelfric was abducted, and Yuri admitted to her that keeping her off his trail was the hardest part of his plan. Academy Phase War Phase Personality Constance speaks in a domineering, haughty tone, but maintains a scope of politeness and refined speech, being a noble before hiding in Abyss. At times, she can be rude, especially when loudly voicing her aspirations to restore House Nuvelle to its former glory. Interestingly, Constance also seems to need praise to feel better about herself, as in her victory quotes she demands recognition. Due to the tragedy that befell her house, Constance suffers from dual personality disorder. Her aforementioned personality are her dominant traits when indoors or outdoors during darker hours or overcast days. When she is exposed to sunlight, she is much more lethargic, apathetic, and even self-deprecating. Her tone is much more polite, but always stated in a manner that seems like she is inconveniencing her conversational partner. Magical research and development are her favorite activities, believing that it is the best (and only way) to restore House Nuvelle and return it into prominence. In most of her endings, her research eventually culminates into restoring her House and making it well known across Fódlan. She holds some distaste for the Adrestian Empire as its actions led to her parents' deaths. Though she bears no grudge against Edelgard, even speaking in a friendly manner to her, she coldly dismisses her apologies for her father's actions. Through her Empiric nobility heritages, Constance has personal history with Ferdinand and Mercedes. She holds a grudge against the former for not giving her family aid in their time in need, especially for his father's inaction. She is much more friendly to Mercedes, treating her like a big sister. She is also aware of Jeritza's identity, and is among the few to refer to him by his real name "Emile." In-Game As an Enemy A Skirmish in Abyss Growth Rates |20% |20% |60% |30% |35% |15% |15% |30% |25% |} Maximum Stats |51 |32 |84 |68 |60 |42 |39 |51 |62 |} Learnt Magic |D |Fire |Heal |- |D+ | - |Nosferatu |- |C |Sagittae |Ward |- |C+ | - | - |- |B | Fimbulvetr | Rescue |- |B+ | - | - |- |A | Bolting | Abraxas |- |A+ | Agnea's Arrow | - |} Overall Much like Lysithea, Constance is a glass cannon mage who is all about firepower. Her Magic growth rate ties Lysithea's for the highest in the game, but she has poor growths just about everywhere else, especially in Luck and Defense. In particular, her Speed and Dexterity are noticeably worse than Lysithea's in exchange for only slight growth rate improvements to her Strength, Defense and Resistance (all of which are still very low), though she somewhat makes up for it with her skill strengths being more diverse than Lysithea's, including a strength in Flying, though she doesn't share Lysithea's strength in Faith. As such, Constance can dish out incredible damage per spell, but can be taken out in a single hit by most opponents. Additionally, her Major Crest of Noa allows her to occasionally refund charges on the spells she casts, which can be very helpful given her powerful arsenal otherwise has tightly limited charges. Constance's personal skill, Circadian Beat, is very unique in that it will either boost her offense or defense depending on the map; it is usually better when boosting her offense due to her already-weak defenses, meaning Constance's performance can differ greatly depending on the map. One thing that Constance has going for her is access to Bolting, a spell that only Hilda and Manuela have otherwise, but she can use it far better than them. This not only lets her decimate enemies at long range, but can let her contribute Linked Attack and Gambit Boost bonuses from extreme distances just by having the spell equipped. She also gets Agnea's Arrow, Fimbulvetr, and Abraxas, some of the most powerful damage spells in the game, but she may have issues hitting enemies due to her poor Dexterity (thankfully she also gets Sagittae to compensate). Her Faith list also includes Rescue, and she is arguably the strongest user of it in the game thanks to having a higher Magic growth rate than Flayn. Additionally, her strength in Authority will help a great deal in letting her acquire high-tier battalions, though her below-average Charm growth means her Gambits might not be that impressive; battalions that improve her accuracy and magic damage are ones that will greatly benefit her, such as the Ordelia Sorcery Corps or her own Nuvelle Flier Corps (if she's classed as a Dark Flier). Like other mages, several skills will highly benefit Constance when using her in the main storyline. Mastering Mage will give her Fiendish Blow, augmenting her already-impressive damage output. Her strength in Flying means Pegasus Knight can be a good class to master for Darting Blow, helping to compensate for her spells' Weight and her average Speed. Mastering Archer for Hit +20 can be very helpful to compensate for her below-par Dexterity. Physical classes are generally not recommended in the long run for Constance due to her awful non-Magic growths, though if one uses New Game+ they could take the time to get her to Swordmaster or Mortal Savant just for the minimum Strength boost, helping to offset Weight. Constance does have a budding talent in Brawling, oddly enough, which is worth pursuing if one wants to try an odd build using Aura Knuckles. The War Cleric is one of very few classes that is capable of using both magic and brawling, and will boost the damage of her Aura Knuckles attacks with Fistfaire. Due to her lackluster Speed she will greatly benefit from the Brave quality all Gauntlets have. Dark Flier is probably her best late-game choice, taking advantage of her strengths and giving her acess to Black Tomefaire and Canto. Gremory is still an excellent option as it is for all females magic users. Classing her as a Valkyrie will also prove highly beneficial to acquire Uncanny Blow, which greatly helps Constance's accuracy issues when she initiates combat, in particular with Bolting. When leveling up Constance, it is more recommended that she be classed as a Warlock, Bishop, or Gremory for the 10% boost in her Magic growth rate, as Dark Flier does not apply any such bonus (it instead gives her extra Speed and Resistance growths, neither of which are as important to her as Magic). Overall, Constance can be thought of as a more-mobile, longer-ranged, but less reliable version of Lysithea who specializes in Anima rather than Dark magic. She'll take out just about any enemies she hits, but has to be kept away from danger. Supports *Byleth (S-Support with male Byleth) *Edelgard *Ferdinand *Mercedes *Jeritza *Yuri *Balthus *Hapi Quotes Three Houses :Constance/Quotes Possible Endings Constance – Sorcery Incarnate : "For her service in war, and her innovations in magic, Constance von Nuvelle was among the first to receive peerage in the new Fódlan. For generations thereafter, her noble house was valued as a leader in magical research and development." Constance - Sorcery Incarnate (Crimson Flower) : "For her service in war, and her innovations in magic, Constance Von Nuvelle was among the first to receive peerage from Emperor Edelgard. Though her noble house was given no guarantee of power on a hereditary basis, Constance made certain that House Nuvelle would be valued as the leader in magical research and development for generations to come." Constance and Byleth (Crimson Flower) : "Almost as soon as Byleth and Constance were wed in a spectacular ceremony, the battle with those who slither in the dark began in earnest. Constance’s efforts to understand and implement the magical techniques of the enemy quickly became instrumental, both to the fight and to the era of peaceful Imperial rule that followed. Though, the couple was known during their time for their countless contributions to the Empire, they were remembered best for their charming, if unnerving, anecdotes of a wife’s relentless insistence on using her husband as a test subject for experiments." Constance and Byleth (Azure Moon) : "After taking his place as the new archbishop of the Church of Seiros, Byleth announced his marriage to Constance, who was given peerage for her service in war and permitted to revive House Nuvelle. Praised for her innovative talent, she rapidly rose to prominence in the new era, and her house came to be relied upon as a valued leader In magical research and development for generations. Though the couple was known during their time as pioneer reformers for the church, they were remembered best for their charming, if unnerving, anecdotes of a wife’s relentless insistence on using her husband as a test subject for experiments." Constance and Byleth (Verdant Wind/ Silver Snow) : "After ascending to the throne as the first leader of the United Kingdom of Fódlan, Byleth announced his marriage to Constance, who was given peerage for her service in the war and permitted to revive House Nuvelle. Praised for her innovative talent, she rapidly rose to prominence in the new era, and her house came to be relied upon as a valued leader in magical research and development for generations to come. She was not without detractors, however. Jealous rumors persisted throughout her life that the rays of the sun compelled her to retreat into hiding, threatening to reveal her monstrous true form." Constance and Edelgard : "For her service in the war and her innovations in magic, Constance von Nuvelle was among the first to receive peerage from Emperor Edelgard. Though her noble house was given no guarantee of power on a hereditary basis, Constance made certain that House Nuvelle would be relied upon in helping to achieve Edelgard’s vision of a new social order. The emperor kept Constance close at hand and routinely recognized her counsel as valuable, which helped to bolster Constance’s own sense of worth. It is rumored that the two were also dear personal friends and that they would slip away from duties of governance to traipse through the capital together." Constance and Ferdinand : "After officially becoming the new Duke of Aegir, Ferdinand found that he had a new neighbor in Constance, whose revived noble house was granted the old Hrym territory for its domain. They were married in short order, and their adjoining territories were merged. The couple’s diverse talents helped them overcome countless obstacles together, in pursuit of a restored land. They had many children, including one who became well-known in her own right for the advancements she brought to her mother’s research. For generations thereafter, House Nuvelle stood at the forefront of magical progress." Constance and Ferdinand (Crimson Flower) : "After officially becoming the new Duke Aegir, Ferdinand found that he had a new neighbor in Constance, whose revived noble house was granted the old Hrym territory for its domain. It was a prescient move by Emperor Edelgard, as Ferdinand and Constance were quick to marry and merge their adjoining territories. The couple's diverse talents helped them overcome countless obstacles together, in pursuit of a restored land and a new social order for the Empire." Constance and Mercedes : "After the war, Constance and Mercedes traveled together to the school of sorcery in Fhirdiad. There, they immersed themselves in magical research and, with the help of their friends and all the school's resources, made one astounding discovery after another. Their considerable achievements led to the revitalization of both House Nuvelle and House Martritz. The pair grew increasingly close over the years so that, as time wore on, they became less like friends and more like family. It is said that, years later, each began to speak of the other as if she were a dear sister." Constance and Jeritza : "After the war, Jeritza and Constance joined the battle against those who slither in the dark. In that dire struggle, which raged across the continent, Constance earned her noble title with powerful magic that proved essential to victory. Her rise in status ruffled more than a few feathers, but Jeritza kept the Imperial nobility in line. It is said, in the ballads composed about the couple, that they swore their wedding vows in the beautiful rose garden they had planted together on Nuvelle estate." Constance and Yuri : "After the war, Constance devoted herself to her magical research. Her unorthodox methods allowed her to make great strides, which earned her acclaim and eventually enabled her to restore her noble house. Afterward, almost as if to spite her detractors, she married Yuri. The pair made a happy, if unconventional, couple, as the husband frequently ventured away for months on end. In the long years of their marriage, however, Constance laughed off any concerns as she known to say Yuri always knew to find his way home. Many decades later, he passed away in bed alongside his beloved wife." Constance and Balthus : "For her service in war, and her innovations in magic, Constance von Nuvelle was among the first to receive peerage in the new Fódlan. The very next day, she and Balthus were wed, and the couple set about the restoration of House Nuvelle. For their domain, they claimed not the land once ruled by that house, but rather an area in the east of Leicester that encompassed Kupala. There, they became known as advocates for the mountain folk, and as nobles who lived moment to moment as outlandishly as they pleased." Constance and Balthus (Crimson Flower) : "Constance was the first to receive peerage from Emperor Edelgard, and though Balthus sometimes chafed from being at the mercy of his wife’s whims, the couple worked diligently to solidify the new social order under Imperial rule. House Nuvelle was given no guarantee of continued power on a hereditary basis but nevertheless achieved lasting status as a leader in the magical arts." Constance - (Verdant Wind / Silver Snow) * Constance and Hapi : "Once all the fighting was over, Hapi and Constance set out together on a journey across Fódlan. They toured the land as they liked, watching it come together in the aftermath of war. They helped in the rebuilding effort here and there with magic and even the occasional sigh. When their wanderings were done, they returned to Garreg Mach, to which they also lent their restorative talents, both above and below the ground. It is said that they remained lifelong friends, steadfast through thick and thin forever after." Non-Canon Appearances Etymology Constance is a Latin female given name that means "constant." Trivia *Constance is the only character in Three Houses to learn Fimbulvetr without also learning Blizzard. *Constance shares her English VA, Kirsten Day, with Lethe from Fire Emblem Heroes. *In her supports with male Byleth and Balthus, the Gatekeeper also makes an appearance, with a significant amount of dialogue despite being a tertiary character. In most other supports (including other games), tertiary characters in support conversations make a very limited appearance with little dialogue. Gallery Ashen Wolves Painting.jpg|Official artwork of Constance and the other Ashen Wolves. Constance SRank.png|CG artwork of Constance at S support. Constance Portrait.png|Constance's portrait in Three Houses before the time skip. Constance Portrait 5 Years2.png|Constance's portrait after the time skip (regular). Constance Portrait 5 Years.png|Constance's portrait after the time skip (subdued). Constance_noble.jpg|Constance's battle model as a Noble. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Playable characters